a cinderella story
by Millie j
Summary: a remake of a cinderella story please review because this is my first story next chapter will hopefully be posted soon3
1. Chapter 1

**I was 5 years old when my farther passed away i remember it like it was yesterday. i always loved my dad as he loved me but a year before he died he married a women called Eliza. she had two kids with her ex partner and there names were Alexandra and Natasha iv always had the feeling that they hated me. my step mother was always kind to me wile my farther was around but ignored me when he wasn't and it just got worse after he died... **

**10 YEARS LATER **

* * *

**" CINDERELLA" it was 8 o'clock in the morning and i realized that it was time to take there breakfast up to there room as i do every morning for 10 years now. I also clean the house,wash the clothes,cook the meals and anything else my step mother and sisters desire. I only feel happy when im at school which it was about time i got to before im late. i go to st lucy's high school it is not that bad if a school the only problem is my sisters go there two so any friends i try to make they step in to ruin it but you know that's life is what i decided to make of it.**

**" hey cinders" shouted mike from half way across the room. mike is the only friend i have been able to make in my time at high school. he has brown hair which desperately needs a cut and also brown eyes but you can barley tell that there brown because of his 8 sizes to big glasses and don't get me started on his clothes lets just say if he had many friends he would never go out the door with them on.**

**" hey mike" i said with a smile on my face. even with these flaws he is still my best friend. **

**" have you seen the leaflets for the spring dance i for one cannot wait" he sang as he started jumping on the spot **

**" of course i have seen them but i probably wont go because i have work..." i sighed. if you really want to know i work at burger king i only work because my dad used to own it but now "she" owns it and makes me work there but not my sisters... but i don't no why.**

**" and any way i have no one to go with... not a date anyway!" i added**

**" yeah but im going even if i don't have a date!" he said as if he was proud and knowing mike he probably is proud of it.**

**" DING DONG" that was first bell and i knew it was time to go so i pulled up my backpack and said my goodbyes before i made the journey to physics. it felt like one of the longest journeys but i knew that it was a couple of minutes but with all of the people staring and laughing at me for one reason or another and it is worse because i was alone for you notice it more but then i released i was at the door of my next class. everyone there were chatting to there friends but not me i was the lowner in a corner...**

* * *

**LUNCH**

**I was late. i ment to of met with mike in the cafeteria over 10 MINUTES AGO OMG HES GOING TO KILL ME. i was running when suddenly BANG. all i could see was papers flying around me until i came back to earth and saw what actually had happened. i had knocked over the hottest guy in the hole school if not universe... and to make things worse i was KISSING him! i jumped back and looked around to see that i had attracted a crowed which luckily did not include my sisters if they found out no telling what would have happened... **

**i quickly jumped up grabbed my papers and bolted and couldn't let him see my face because he will surely recognize me from burger king and then new rumors will start and that will my high school life just as bad as my home life!**

**i have finally managed to make it to the dinning hall and luckily for me he was still there waiting at our table which was the one right at the back of the room right next to the bin in other words it is always covered in food that people have thrown to the bin... "im sooo sorry" i said with puppy dog eyes so that he would forgive me. " its fine i cant really be angry with that look on ur face." he said laughing his socks of. wile i wanted to ask what was roung with it i though it was good but i dont really want to upset his good mood. " any way whats up with Ur face its Bright red are you feeling ok?. he asked with a worried look on his face. " im fine i just ... took a tumble." i practically whispered for i was to embarrassed to tell the truth. " oh rite i bet that was funny eny way you still chatting to that lover of urs?" he said wile his face lit up. and im just saying he is not my lover i just met him on a site on the internet and we chat most days his username is mr right and he just seems like the perfect person but i have never met him. " you know that he is not my lover you really need to get it in ur head anyway the bell is about to go gotta run." i spurted before running of down the hall. i didn't actually know were i was going but at the time any were would be better then there because i hated talking about him even though i really like i guess its because i don't no if he is who i think he is. just as i arrived at my next class the bell went so i was ready for lessons !.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AT BURGER KING**

**" im here everyone" i said as i went through to the back to change into my work clothes which definitely need a wash. **

**" hey cinders " everyone said at the same time . we were all one big family here and that's how i liked it. then i herd about the new law my step mother had introduced to us all. WE had to use ROLLER BLADES and its just my luck that im the only waitress who didn't know how to skate. how bad can my life get. The next few hours were spent trying to get me on my feet without doing the splits which was a task within a task... I was finally serving tables and the first table i was ment to be serving was the most popular guys and girls in my school. They all know that i work here but it still makes it worse when they see me.**

**" omg look who it is " shirked the first of the girls on the table.**

**"if it isent burger girl" she added. i looked around the table and realised that the guy i knocked in to in the hall was here and if i didn't tell you all his name it is Austin! **

**" may i take you order" i whispered. then i took there orders and left wile hearing them laughing behind me. After i gave the order in i practicably collapsed into one of the worn down chairs.**

**" You shouldn't let them do that to you!" Mary-an said wile walking towards me she was my favorite of the people who work here. **

**" well there's nothing i can really do except ignore them" i sighed wile looking down at floor because i knew that wasn't the right answer**

**" ill tell you what you can do you can go over there and punch the little skits in the face before i do!" she said with i disappointed look on her face because i didn't say it first.**

**" oh and you so called mother will be here in about half an owner so i need to mentally prepare myself and so do you." and with that she turned around and headed for the locker room. Just after she had left it clicked in what she had said MY MOTHER IS COMING. If anything was out of place or not right i would be the one getting the blame and ten times the work at home which is on top of my home work ...**

**DING DING. that table's order had just come through and i knew i had to face them again. i wobbled over ( i still haven't manged to stand up completely strait yet but oh well ) i was about just about to stop at there table when i didn't see the big blob of ketchup waiting to trip me up on the floor. WHOOSH the low fat coffee the cheese burger and fries and the other stuff all over Austins girlfriend and head cheer leader rose.**

**" what the heck do you think you are doing!" she shouted and squiled at the same time at one point i thought that was impossible but apparently not. i was about to apologize when i herd clapping behind me and there stud Mary-an in all her glory there clapping and shouting out "and that's how u do it !" i turned back to see her with a bright red face and eyes that could kill before i was pushed over and she stormed out followed of course by her entourage**

**" here its for the food." when i looked it was Austin **

**" no its ok it was my fault that you didn't get it" i said suddenly feeling a little shy. he just shrugged and left with the others. i wish he wouldn't go. no i cant have thoughts like anyway mother will be here soon. **

**I have spent the last half hour cleaning and checking every inch of the restaurant i also did some thinking ****maybe it isent soo bad if i attend the dance without a date it may be fun! it was faint but i was sure it was her because i herd the pop music booming from the car.**

**"SHES HERE!" i shouted causing all the customers to jump and stare at me but at that moment in time i really didn't care. in about 2 seconds flat Mary an was at the till ready to cause as many arguments as possible with " mother" and i herd the panic in the kitchen but i had a feeling that we were ready.**

**the door swiftly swung open and SHE walked in she was wearing a hot pants even though she is way to old for them and a tight vest top with stiletto boots. she has no fashion sense. her eyes went into little lines as she scanned the room,looking for anything to be out of place.**

**" Cinderella i am here because i needed to tell you that you have to work next weekend. do you understand?" she said not looking at me. **

**" but mother i was hoping to go to the dance at my school..." i said but my voice was trailing of because of her stare that was now on me.**

**" it looks like you are going to have to miss it aren't you." she said with a smirk on her face because she knew that i had no say in it. **

**" you cant control this girls life ya know she needs some freedom." said Mary-an who was just itching to get in an argument with " mother" **

**" she is under my care so i have every right to stop her going somewhere and if you carry on you shall be out of a job!" she said losing the smirk she previously had. Mary-an backed of but she took me with her wile my mother started lecturing the other staff. the rest of my shift went quick and before i knew it it was time to go home.**


End file.
